The Dragon Chronicles
by CrystalDragon Productions
Summary: Amber, Ben's childhood friend comes to earth to help him fight crime in Bellwood. But what happens when Rook and Amber grow closer to each other? Rook/Amber
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon Chronicles

This is the first fanfiction that i have EVER written, so please set your expectations on low for a give me reviews, so I can find out if it's worth writing these things, because, from what I've heard they are very time consuming. Enjoy!:)

Chapter 1: Two new partners

It has been two years since Ben,Gwen,and Kevin first teamed up. Now , Ben was standing in front of them,saying goodbye. Gwen and Kevin were going to college Ben wondered how it was going to turn out for him. He was sad, knowing that he would not see his friends for a long time,but he was also looking forward to working solo. He went to mr. smoothies to relax and think about the future (or just how many smoothies he could drink before passing out). He sat at the counter next to a guy wearing a cloak that hid his face and body. Ben didn't notice how sketchy he looked, tough. Suddenly a giant alien pig that looked like a pro wrestler on steroids crashed trough the door shouting " Ben Tennyson!You ate my father!" "What are you talking about?" asked Ben with a confused look on his face."I didn't eat your father!"."Lies!All Lies!", shouted the pig as he ran towards Ben. Ben turned into fourarms and charged as well. He actually managed to restrain the pig. That is, of course, until the omnitrix timed out. "Really?!", Ben asked in an exasperated tone. Suddenly the figure that sat next to Ben jumped, throwing off his cloak to reveal a teenage alien wearing some sort of blue armor and a strange device on his shoulder, with fair ,violet fur, yellow eyes, cat-like fangs, and strange ,black markings on his face. He pointed the device that suddenly morphed into a bow with laser arrows at the pig and shot, knocking him out. " Who are you?"Ben asked amazed."Rook blonko. Magister Tennyson sent me."."Grandpa?" Ben asked, stil amazed."I am your new partner" Rook said.

Ben could not believe this. How could grandpa assign him a new partner without even talking with him about it first? He went with rook to plumber HQ. He was ready to give him a piece of his mind, when he heard a soft voice behind him. "I see you haven't changed a bit since when we were kids". He suddenly turned around to see a tall girl with long, blonde hair, purple eyes, wearing what seemed to be an amulet around her neck, a blouse, both the same color as her eyes, and jeans. As soon as Rook saw her he felt heatbrise to his face, his cheeks turning from a light violet to a dark purple. He was unable to take his gaze off her purple eyes, that had a hypnotic effect on him. Then, he suddenly felt his stomach tingle, like it was bouncing around. He didn't know what this new feeling was, that forced him to gaze at her, tingling uncontrollably. "Amber!" Ben shouted, as he ran towards her giving her a tight hug. Amber was a dragon from Petropia. They were treated like gods by the petrosapiens that lived there, but when she was ten she came to earth and met Ben and Gwen, becoming close friends with them. That was until she had to go back to her home planet. "Too...tight...can't...breathe!" she said, choking, as Ben let go of her and smiled widely. "What brings you to earth?" Ben asked curious. "Well, I finished my final studies early, so I could come back here.", she said."That's awesome!" Ben shouted."Well aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" she asked, looking at Rook, who seemed to be in a trance. "Dude, are you okay", she asked him worried. That made rook snap out of it. "Y-yes. My name is Rook Blonko. I am Ben's new partner" he stuttered."Nice to meet you.I'm Amber Reynolds, a dragon from Petropia.""but you look like a human, Rook said, with a confused look on his face."That's because I can change my DNA to closely resemble any lifeform.", she said with a smile." Wanna tag along?", Ben asked."Sure! Why not?". Behind Rook's back, Ben gave her a smug look, pointing towards Rook, and she gave him a look that could've gotten her arrested for murder.

I want to mention, just so the FBI doesn't bust into my house at night and kill me in my sleep, that I DO NOT own any of the characters except for Amber, and I got her dragon form from this app game called Dragonvale designed by backflip studios. I will only write the next chapter if I get at least one review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Undertown

This chapter will be all about Amber being badass. Enjoy!:)

Ben and the others entered Max's office."Ah, Ben, good to see you.", he said. "I see that you've already met your new partner", Max said. " You're so lucky I'm in a good mood right now.", the green-eyed teenager said, narrowing his eyes. "Seriously? What are you, five?" the golden-haired girl mocked Ben. As soon as he saw her, the elder suddenly lit up. "Amber! It's so good to see YOU again." he said "I guess that's the reason Ben didn't chew me out." "Wouldn't that hurt you ,magister?", Rook asked scared. "It's an expression" assured him Amber. "Well, there's some trouble in Undertown", Max said, looking concerned."What's Undertown?", Ben asked confused." "Oh, you know; the place under Bellwood that has all those aliens living in it." Amber said casually. "We have THAT under Bellwood?", Ben asked confused." "That's not what matters right now.", Max said. "I need you to track down this criminal."He handed them a picture of a fish-like alien in a spacesuit. "Let's do this!" Amber said enthusiastically.

Ben, Rook and Amber were walking trough undertown, searching for the criminal. Rook tried questioning a few people, but they all walked away, pretending they didn't know anything. "Let me show you how it's done." Amber said. She walked up on one of the vendors on the streets, saying:"The Boss told me to bring this to one of his friends.", she said, revealing a small metal box." He looks like a fish in a spacesuit. Any idea where I can find him?", She asked. He's always hanging out at 'the black hole'" he said. She turned and walked away, making Rook stare at her with his lower jaw hanging in amazement. "So what was REALLY in that box?" Ben asked. She opened it with a grin revealing a bunch of old mints.

The three teenagers, who were lead by Amber stopped in front of a bar. It had a sign with the name 'The Black Hole' on it. As they entered the room, all the heads turned towards them, throwing them looks filled with hatred. Rook was the first one to spot the criminal. He went towards him, holding his badge up and saying:"You are under arrest in the name of the plumbers." he said, with a neutral look on his face. The criminal stood up, as if to challenge Rook."Oh yeah, and what if I don't want to?", he asked, mocking Rook. The violet alien was about to say that they would have to use force, but then Amber stepped in, grabbing the criminal by his suit, her teeth and nails suddenly turning into feral, crystal fangs and claws. "In that case we'll have grilled fish for dinner" she said roughly. But the alien suddenly activated some rockets in his suit and flew off. "We need to follow him." said Rook. As they exited the bar Amber stopped in her tracks with a grin. "What are you doing? We need to catch him!", Rook exclaimed desperately. "Yeah, right. Like I didn't put a tracker on that guy." Amber said, revealing a device with a map of Undertown, and a dot moving trough it. "Now we'll just have to wait for him to lead us to his band." Amber said simply, leaving Rook astonished.

After an hour of chasing that guy, they stopped in an abandoned warehouse full of criminals and what seemed to be bombs. Sitting on an improvised throne was Psyphon. "Psyphon? What are you doing here?!" asked the brown-haired teenager. "Ah, Ben ten. I have not seen you in a while. Get ready to face your DOOM!"Syphon exclaimed maliciously."Friend of yours?" asked Amber. "Actually, I am quite sure he is an enemy." Rook said with a serious tone. Both Amber and Ben gazed at him with pityful looks. "I'l explain him what sarcasm is later." Amber said. "Well, Amber, your choice: The Boss, the henchmen, or the bombs?" Ben asked. She grinned, and made a huge jump - that seemed unnatural to Rook - towards Psyphon, slamming him through the wall. Ben turned into big chill, quickly freezing all of the criminals, while Rook was disabling the bombs. Just then, Psyphon ran trough the hole in the walk, with a startled and desperate expression on his face, screaming. "Please take me in! Take me in! She's crazy!" Amber walked in the room as well, laughing. "Oh God! I haven't had this much fun since I was ten!"

"Congratulations, you three " said Max back at plumber HQ. "You've caught the whole band. You have no other assignments for today." "Mr Smoothies?" Ben asked with a grin. "Mr Smoothies.", Amber said, returning the grin.

Ben and Rook were sitting at a table in front of mr smoothies, waiting for Amber to bring the smoothies. "Ben, may I ask you something?" Rook asked. "Sure ,what is it?" "Well," Rook started, "whenever I am around Amber, I get this strange feeling. For instance, I feel my face heating up, my stomach tingling, I can only look at her, feeling lightheaded." The emerald-eyed teen stared at Rook in surprise. "Dude! You're having a crush on Amber!" "I hope not. I do not wish to hurt her." "That's not what I mean!" "Then what DO you mean?" Rook asked. "You're falling in love with her!" Ben said, leaving Rook with a surprised expression on his face. "Hi guys! Sorry it took me so long. The line was huge." She then noticed Rook looking at the ground, as in deep thought. "Are you okay?" She asked, making Rook snap out of it again. "Yes." He said. "I am fine".

Sorry I suck so much at this. Anyways, make some requests in the reviews so I can direct my story. Tell me if I made Amber to overpowered. But I am telling you from the start that I will not write any M rated or yaoi fics. See you next time!:) (I hope! :{ )

Sent from my iPod


	3. Chapter 3: The Frost

Chapter 3: The Frost

H**ey**** guys, I'm back with chapter 3. Please just press the review button at the end of the chapter, so I can know that I'm actually writing this for someone to read.**

Ben and Amber entered max's office. "Where's Rook?" The golden-haired girl asked. "He caught a bug; nothing too serious, but he won't be able to battle for a few days." "Let me guess: he's got the frost." Amber said plainly. "What's that?" Ben asked confused. "It's the revonnian equivalent of the common cold." She said again. "Actually, that's what he caught. But how did you know?" The elder asked astonished. "Blukic an Driba accidentally shot him with a freezeray yesterday. (Nick wits)" Amber cursed under her breath. She decided to make some Corteloptis soup for Rook, ( his favorite soup that his grandmother used to make) and bring him some books to read.

Rook was lying in bed, his head feeling heavy, and his nose running. He wasn't wearing his proto-equipment , just a dark blue t-shirt, and some matching shorts. He missed the safe feeling he had in his armor. Without it he felt helpless and he also felt bad because of his loneliness. His family wasn't there, and no one contacted him or visited him all day. Then, he suddenly heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" The alien asked. "It's me, Amber." The girl said. Rook opened the door, only to see Amber with two books and a thermos."Hi Rook. I've heard you caught the frost, so I came to take care of you." She said. Just as Rook turned around to get in bed, Amber stared at his legs and arms. She never saw him in anything else than his full body armor. Now she could see that the beautiful black markings continued on his arms and legs. She could also see markings from the back of his neck, symetrically going down on his back. She tore her gaze away as soon as Rook turned around. "Here. I made you some Corteloptis soup. I've heard it was your favorite , and since I had the whole day off, I decided to cook some for you. Oh! And I got you some books. I know how boring it is to be stuck in bed all day. I didn't know what your favorite genre was, so I got you these books by Merzel from Eldus Prime. You said that he was your favorite author." She said, handing him the thermos and the books. Rook was again, astonished. He always thought that Amber was tough, and somewhat cruel. But now he could see that she was actually kind and caring. "That is extremely kind of you, however, you did not have to work so much." " I already told you, I have my entire day off. And besides, we're friends; and friends take care of each other." She said with a kind smile. As rook drank the soup the liquid warmed his throat, the taste and smell reminding him of Revonnah, and his grandmother's kitchen. "Again, thank you very much for the gifts." "No problem. I'm gonna let you get some rest. It'll do you good."

Amber came every day, bringing Rook food, and giving him medicine. Thanks to Amber's care, he got up on his feet in less than a week. As he walked down the hallway, he ran into Amber, who was bringing him the daily Corteloptis soup ration. "Oh! Hey Rook! I see you're cured." "Yes. And it is because of your care, that I managed to defeat the illness so fast." Amber slightly blushed. "I told you; we're friends; and friends take care of each other."" I am truly glad you see me as a friend. It helps me fell less lonely." Rook said gratefully, his face turning a darker shade of violet.

"I'm glad to see you're healthy again." Max said happily. "It is all because of Amber. She took care of me." Rook said. Suddenly, the girl and the omnitrix-wielder entered the room. "Oh...hi Rook...glad to see you're okay" Ben said, somewhat sad. 'It is surely because of the fact that he must get back to work' Rook thought to himself. "Come on guys! We need to patrol Undertown!" Amber said, already leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4: Firefly Grove

Chapter 4: Firefly Grove

**To jakevoronkov1: Amber can only change her DNA to CLOSELY RESEMBLE any life form,but she doesn't actually posses any of that life form's abilities**.

The Revonnahgander arrived at plumber HQ at 6:00 am. He was surprised to see Amber in the training room doing 'hand-to-hand' combat with some plumbers. Even after their mission in Undertown , he couldn't help but drool to see how graceful she was moving, and how easily she threw her opponents to the ground. Amber only noticed him after the match was over, all of her opponents lying on the ground, in a daze. "Oh! Hi Rook! What's up?" She asked. "Hello Amber. I did not know that you came to work so early." He said surprised. "Actually, due to their highly resistant brain cells, dragons only need to sleep 5-6 hours a night. I'm here since 4:00 am." Rook was yet again amazed. "Umm... Amber, I would like to ask you something." "Okay. What is It?" " Would you like to go to the Bellwood forest with me?" The girl froze for a moment, staring awkwardly at Rook." "Just the two of us?" "Yes." "You mean like... on a date?" Rook flushed a deep purple. He knew what a date was. Ben had gotten a lot of date requests from girls. So the Revonnahgander answered her question. "Yes. Like on a date." She kept her stare for another second, until it turned into a relaxed smile. " Sure! I'd love to." " Is 8:00 pm okay with you?" "Aha."

It was 8:00 pm. There was about a half hour until the sun was going to set. The two teenagers were in Rook's truck, driving to their dating spot. As they arrived, Rook parked his truck on the edge of the forest. "So where do you wanna go?" The girl asked. "I was not thinking of a particular place to go." He answered. She stayed in thought for a moment. "_I _know a place. Follow me!"

15 minutes afterwards, they were on the top of the mountain that was covered by the forest. in front of a group of thick vegetation, consisting mostly of bushes. As Amber made her way trough it, Rook followed. They found themselves in a clearing, that was surrounded by trees and thick bushes, except for a huge opening, that was actually the edge of a cliff. You could see the entire city of Bellwood from up there. There was a wooden sign close to the vegetation. It had the words 'Firefly Grove' written on it. "I used to come up here a lot as a kid. It was my special place." Amber said, looking somewhat nostalgic. The place honored its name. Fireflies were sitting scattered on the sat down, watching the sunset together. They both stared at it amazed by the beautiful display of colors. As the two teens turned their gazes towards each other, Amber couldn't help but lightly blush. As she did so, Rook slowly leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. Amber felt energy course trough her body, as they both slightly parted their lips, pushing their tongues in each others mouths. Rook then realized that Amber's tongue was forked, like a snake's tongue. As they both pulled back and stared in each other's eyes, Amber leaned on Rook's shoulder, falling asleep to Rook's warm purr. He also felt himself drifting into sleep, as the last lights of the sunset began to dim.

**Please review! I literally deleted this 2 times before I got war I wanted, my first version including self-harming. This is CDP(Crystal Dragon Productions). PEACE!:)**


	5. Chapter 5: I love you

Chapter 5: I love you

As Amber woke up the next morning, she completely recalled last nights events, her cheeks turning a deep purple. She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt movement under her. She then saw that she was lying on top of Rook. Last night, as he fell asleep, he slowly fell on the ground, pulling Amber with him. As his eyes snapped open, he began to purr loudly once he realized that Amber was on top of him, with her head lying on his chest. Even tough he had his armor on, the girl could still feel his hard muscles under it. "So, am I a suitable bed?" Rook chuckled. "Yes. Yes you are." She said smiling, before she placed a light kiss on his lips. Suddenly, the girls amulet began to glow. "Amber? Are you there?" Came Max's voice trough it. Her amulet also acted as a communicator for the other plumber's badges. "Yeah. I can hear you." " Ben's ill. You and Rook are going to have the next few days off." Amber just smiled."OK. Bye." She said, before her amulet regained its normal color. The two just sat there for the next minutes, cuddled against each other, watching the sunrise. With Amber cuddled against him, Rook stared at her unmarked neck. All his instincts were screaming for him to lean in and leave the mark on her neck. He used all of his self control to not do it. "Umm... Amber? I would like to ask you something." "What is it?" "It is common for my people's culture that two beings that feel passionate for each other would-" "leave a bite mark on each others necks, and you were wondering if I would allow you to mark me as well" she continued for him. "Yes. That was indeed what I wanted to ask you." Rook said, worried that she would refuse. But instead, she jus leaned on his shoulder, exposing her bare neck. He started to nipple on her neck, until he found a suitable spot. He gave a soft purr and a stronger nip as a warning. She seemed completely relaxed, so he bit in. The girl couldn't hold in a light shutter, as Rook finished his marking, licking it with his rough, cat like tongue. He then leaned back, worried about Amber. But all his fear left his body, as soon as he saw her smile. It was now her turn to mark him. Suddenly, her teeth sharpened, and turned into purple crystal, her two canines growing the most, like those of a vampire. She leaned in, gently pressing her canines into Rooks neck, and leaving a mark. As soon as she leaned back, she was met by rooks soft lips. Her lips were still stained with a small trickle of Rook's purple blood, but neither cared. After another ten minutes of just cuddling against each other, they decided it was time to leave.

**Please vote on the reviews if you want more BUTTKICKING scenes, or more romantic scenes with amber.**


	6. Chapter 6: Many happy returns

Chapter 6: Many happy returns

**This is my twist for Many happy returns. Enjoy!**

A few days after Ben got better, he found out about Amber's relationship with Rook and told everyone, making fun of it. But no one else was. It was common for two plumbers of different species to fall in love with each other. And besides, everyone (except Ben) knew better than to get on Amber's bad side.

The next day, Amber found out that Gwen and Kevin were coming to visit. She was very happy to see them again, but it didn't last too long until a tertramand princess named Looma came, saying that Kevin was engaged with her. As they were running from her, a huge ship landed, and two tertramand males got out of it, one looking older, and the other one younger, around 20 years. " I am princess looma's father. You, Kevin E. Levin must marry my daughter." The older one spoke. As soon as he laid eyes on Amber, the younger one shouted:" She would make a perfect wife for me!". " Very well son. You may have her." The elder said."W-what?" Amber asked in a daze, before the prince hit her in the head, making her fall to the ground. " HOW DARE YOU?!" Rook growled, his pupils turning into slits, his fangs thickening, and his nails turning into claws. He jumped towards the prince, knocking him out, before quickly kneeling next to Amber and helping her up, his pupils turning back to normal, his claws dissapearing, his fangs turning thin again, and his growls turning into affectionate purrs. "My heart's flame is yours, Amber, if you will accept it." The girl just smiled and nodded, giving him a light kiss on the lips. He then turned around."Amber Reynolds has accepted my hearts flame, and is no longer eligibile for marriage." He said, his eyes pinned on the prince, pure venom in his voice.

After Ben had fought Looma, he found out that it meant that HE was engaged with her. "Gotta go!" Kevin said quick, before he ran away, leaving behind an angry Ben. He was about to run after him, but was held by Amber. "Don't worry, Ben. I took care of the revenge part", she said, grinning maliciously. Ben followed her to Kevin's car, only to see it torn apart, windows broken, several parts missing, graffiti all over it, and on fire. Both Rook and Ben gazed at her scared, while she looked happily at the car, her eyes filled with pure satisfaction. She took out a camera, showing a video of her vandalizing the car. "This is so going on YouTube." She said happily.

** I hope that all of you guys and gals out there liked this. Please leave a review. They help me write on. CDP out. PEACE!:)**


	7. Chapter 7: Potions

Chapter 7: Potions

**Sorry for the long wait and for the extremely short chapter. I have A LOT to do for school. So I made a longer chapter this time to somewhat compensate the shortness of the previous .**

Amber and Ben were patrolling Undertown, looking for anything suspicious. "Wow! I really owe Rook one for saving me from that tertramand prince." The girl said. "Yeah! And I didn't even know that he had claws." Ben said awkwardly. The girl stopped as if she were hit by lightning. "Umm... Ben, Revonnahganders don't HAVE claws." "Well, when he got angry, his nails turned into claws. Don't tell me you didn't see them!" "I was passed out!" "Oh!" "Ok; wait a minute." She said, thinking. "When you were at my place, did you see some vials on my desk?" "Actually, yeah." Ben said, starting to remember.

**Flashback! dun dun dun!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
Amber was supposed to meet Ben and Rook at her apartment. But she wasn't there, so the two boys used their access cards that she gave them to enter it. " Amber! You home?!" Ben shouted, but didn't get any answer. "It is strange. She is never late for anything." Rook said, a little worried. He then found a note on the back of the door:'I need to buy some groceries guys. I'll be back in 30 minutes.' "So what do we do now?" Ben asked , already bored, before noticing some vials on Amber's desk, and in front of them, a strange looking vial, filled with some kind of black dust, that flowed like liquid in it. "Hey, what's this?" Ben asked, already grabbing it. Right at that moment, he slipped, launching the potion up in the air. Rook ran to catch it, and actually managed to, but not before some of the content got out of the vial, and landed on Rook." You need to be more careful Ben. You almost broke it." Rook said, before putting it back on the desk, and going in the bathroom to wash his face.  
**End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ( during the flashback Ben also told her about it)**

"WHAT?!" Amber asked, shocked. "Come on Ben! We need to get back to my apartment ASAP!"

Amber and Ben entered her apartment, as Amber quickly ran to her desk, grabbing the vial. "Is this the one that you took?" She asked, scared. "Yeah. Why? Ben asked, not getting it." "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no." Amber murmured, walking frantically trough the room, hands on her head, and a desperate look in her eyes." "Ok. Calm down and tell me what's going on!" He said, positioning himself in front of her. " That vial contained my curse potion!Basically, it's supposed to turn you into a random cursed monster, like a ghost or a vampire or a werewolf!" She said. "From what you told me, it turned Rook into a werewolf, or wereCAT!" "Well he looked pretty normal the last time I saw him." He said. "The potion only affects him when he gets angry." "The next time he transforms, he'll be a complete werewolf, attacking everyone." " Relax! He's the calmest guy I know." Ben said. "Don't you watch horror movies?! If you turn in a werewolf, you'll be highly aggressive, even in your normal form!" "Well, he washed the potion off." Ben said. "It doesn't matter! The moment it lands on you, you're infected!" "Well what are we supposed to do?!" " Don't worry, I've got a plan" Amber said, before grabbing a strange machine that contained a cup and a valve. "What's that?" Ben asked curious. "Something i've been working on for some time now. It's supposed to create counter potions of level 1-2 potions." She answered."What do you mean trough levels?" He asked again ." Well, level 1 potions affect your body in a minor way. it gives you a different eye color, for instance. Level 2 potions have major effects on your body, like turning you into a werewolf, like it did with Rook. Level 3 potions affect your surroundings. Those are really powerful. They can turn a desert planet into a planet that is only made up of oceans. And the most powerful potion type are level 4 potions. Those can bend existence itself, change the future, or the past. Fortunately, the last 2 levels have something like their own personalities, and they will not take effect if your intentions are evil or impure." She poured what was left from the curse potion in the cup, and turned the device on. The black dust flowed trough the valve and back into the vial, only this time it was blue. "This is the counter potion for my curse potion. Now all we need to do is find Rook and sprinkle some of it on him." "Well, that sounds easy enough." Ben said happily. "I don't think so. By now he's probably trashing the town. Come on. We need to hurry." She said, already leaving the apartment.

"Where should we start looking?" Ben asked. Suddenly, a car flew by right in front of them. "Yeahhh...I think there." Amber said, pointing towards the direction the car was flung from.

As they arrived, they saw a well built, 10 feet tall creature, with sharp teeth, and violet fur covering it's entire body, it's eyes glowing a bright yellow. "Ok... Looks like we found him...Now we just need to give him the antidote." Ben said." That's easier said than done. In this form, he's 5 times more stronger and agile." But Ben just slammed down the dial on the omnitrix and turned into big chill. He became intangible, and tried to freeze Rook. But the werewolf just grabbed Ben and slammed him on the ground. "He's a werewolf! He can touch you even if you're intangible" Amber shouted to Ben. Oh yeah? Well let's see you put up with this!"Ben said, turning into cannonballt, and rolling at high speed towards him, only to be caught and slammed into the ground. "Ok, now I'm pissed!" He said, turning into upgrade, taking over a car and beginning to shoot at Rook. The beast gave out a thunderous growl, and launched the car into the pavement, right in front of Amber. Ben dripped from the car and turned human again. "He's too powerful. I can't defeat him!" He said desperate. "Of course!That's it!" Amber said as a lightbulb. Went off in her head. She pored the antidote on her hands and started walking towards Rook, stopping right in front of him. He lifted his arms and roared, ready to strike. But suddenly, all tension left his body, as he began to purr softly, nuzzling his muzzle against Amber. Even in this form, his instincts were forbade him to harm his beloved in any way. She began to softly rub his head and ears, making the purrs grow louder, and spreading the blue dust, that suddenly began to glow, turning Rook back to his old self. "Beloved? What happened?" Rook asked confused. "It's a long story. I'll explain everything later right now you need to get some rest. She said, helping him get up.

At the end of the day, Ben and Amber were sitting outside of mr smoothies, talking. " How come Rook didn't attack you?" The brown haired teenager asked. "Revonnahganders have the strongest instincts when it comes to their loved ones. They will do anything needed to protect them, and they would NEVER hurt them." The girl answered. "Oh, and Ben?" "Yeah?" "The next time you mess around with my potions, I'll turn you into a toad."

**I just wanted to say, that this isn't connected to twilight in ANY way, and that I'll hunt down, torture and kill anyone who mentions ANY connections with twilight in the reviews and PM's. This is CDP out! PEACE!:)**


	8. Chapter 8: Arrested Development

Chapter 8: Arrested Development

The streets of Bellwood were infested with robots from dimension 12. As one of the robots was about to attack Rook, sharp-edged crystals sprouted out of Amber's arm, levitating towards the robot, forming a circle, and revolving around it, so fast, that you couldn't distinguish one from another. When they stopped, they levitated away from the robot. It stood still for another two seconds, only to fall on the ground, into slices. " I did not know that you had those powers." Rook said curious. "There are a lot of things that you don't know about me yet." The girl replied with a smirk. "Where are these things coming from? There isn't a portal anywhere!" Ben, in the form of humungosaur asked. " I'm still trying to figure that part out!" Amber said, while willing two razor sharp, crystal swords to sprout out of her hands, and sliced another robot to pieces. " Suddenly, a ten year old kid aproached her. "Amber Reynolds, I demand that you-" "Sorry, kid," she said." I don't have time to talk right now." "Suddenly, he pulled out a pocket watch. "Halt!" He exclaimed, making the robots stop. "Um...Amber, I don't think this is an ordinary kid. Maybe he's a fanboy." Ben said awkwardly."Oh, I'm a fanboy alright. I've been one since your first visit to earth, and I demand that you, Amber Reynolds go out on a date with me." The girl glared at him like he grew four heads, and had a pink skin. "Look, kid, not only am I too old for you, and don't know who you are, but I already have a boyfriend." She said, while Rook wrapped his arm protectively around her, growling at the ten year old boy."Oh I'm sorry. I didn't want to make it sound like you had a choice." The kid said with a malicious grin, while one of the robots picked Rook up. "If you won't go on a date with me, your precious boyfriend will be nothing but dust." The girls amulet suddenly changed color, from a light purple to a dark red, and some black mixed in, while her eyes glowed red, and her teeth turned into fangs, having the same color as her amulet. " Okay kid, pissing me off is the worst mistake of your life." She growled, as crystals, having her amulet's colours erupted from the robots, ripping them into pieces, and dripping a substance that dissolved them. As Rook landed on his feet, came and wrapped his arm around her again, purring soothingly, all the anger left her body, her amulet turning purple again. "Okay kid, start talking!" Amber said angrily." Of course you don't even remember me. Hello! I'm billy billions! I was with Ben in middle school." "I don't think Ben remembers you. He's got the IQ of a pencil case." She said, earning an angry "hey!..." From Ben. "And I don't know you either. I went back to my planet after the summer vacation. Dragons have to go to school too, you know. And since you're still ten, that means that you got stuck in dimension 12. It's the only dimension where time stays still." "Well... I was following Ben one night and tried to shoot him in dimension 12. He was always in the center of attention, even though i was richer and smarter than him. But since he turned into that diamondhead guy, the ray reflected and hit me. So I got stuck in dimension 12. But I learned how to control the robots, and managed to come back." "So instead of zapping ME, you zapped YOURSELF in dimension 12?" Ben asked, to which Billy looked away in slight shame. Ben and Rook burst into laugher " It's not funny!" Billy said. Amber only looked at them annoyed. You say you're too old for me? Well that will change! Billy said furiously, before grabbing a strange looking device, and shot with it in Ambers direction. The ray engulfed Amber, Ben and Rook, while Billy flew off. When the three looked at each other, they noticed something: Bens watch slipped all the way to his elbow, Rook and Amber had a tail, only the girl also had four purple, crystal her head and her amulet was significantly smaller. " . You guys have tails! And Amber has horns!" Ben shouted amazed. "Seriously Ben? That's the only thing you noticed?" Amber asked, looking like she was about to strangle Ben. " Well, our voices sound kinda funny too, but seriously! You both have tails!" "A b'empac, mine fall off at puberty. Rook said, blushing lightly. "Stop that! Stop that right now!" Rook exclaimed angry, while his tail twitched, completely out of control. "My tail and horns will only be hideable around the age of twelve." "What do you mean hideable?" Ben asked, curious. "Well, when a dragon is born, it has a spark of magic in it's body. The spark grows bigger and stronger every year, until it completely fills the body it resides in. Since I'm only ten, the spark didn't completely fill my body, which means that I can't hide the horns and tails. You can see I don't have much power by my amulet. It's much smaller than usual." "But you looked normal when you came to earth." Ben said. "I was almost 12 years old by then." "I do not wish to interrupt, but it would seem that our culprits have left the scene. " Rook said, looking at Amber's tail and horns and grinning slightly. They found out another thing. They couldn't drive Rook's truck, because his feet were too short to reach the pedals. "So what do we do now? " Asked Ben." Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in Amber's head. She got a thin vial filled with some purple dust out of her rucksack, and took some in her hands. She then walked out of the car, followed by her boyfriend and her friend, and walked up to a random man on the street and blew the dust on him. Suddenly, he tensed up, while staring aimlessly. "You will drive us to where we order you too." Amber said firmly. "I will drive you to where you order me too..." Repeated the man in a monotonous voice.

As they were driven back to plumbers HQ, Amber told him: "You will now walk out and forget everything that happened." "I will now walk out and forget everything that happened." he repeated as he left the building. Blukic and Driba tried to revert them back to normal, but with no success. "Amber, don't you have some sort of potion that can get us back to normal?" The brown haired teen asked. " No. I haven't learned how to brew age altering potions yet." "Well in that case, we have to get that de-aging ray from Billy."he said again.

As the trio arrived at billions technology tower, a part of it exploded, revealing Billy's robot assistant, Mazuma, getting him out of there. "Let me guess! Dimension 12 robots plus big explosion equals your ' genius ' brain screwing up royally." Ben exclaimed, glaring at him. "I had everything under control. Ah Amber! Finally decided to ditch the alien scum and live a life of luxury?" Billy asked smirking. "Listen carefully!" Amber shouted, her eyes glowing red again, as a red crystal collar formed around Billy's neck and started to shrink, strangling him. "If you insult my boyfriend like that one more time, you're dead!" And when Mazuma tried to grab a hold of her, Amber's eyes glowed brighter, paralising the robot. "And your bionic babysitter too!" She growled, the collar dissapearing from Billy's neck, and Mazuma regaining her ability to move, while her amulet and eyes regained their original color. " Come on. We don't have much time." The purple eyed girl said, walking towards the elevator. Once they were in it, Ben and Billy kept fighting, and, after about two minutes, Amber snapped. "Okay! I can't stand this anymore!" She shouted, her eyes glowing purple, as a light of the same color filled the elevator. The next second, they were behind some machineries in the portal room. "How did you do that?!" Ben asked/whispered amazed." I can use teleportation. It's very practical, but it consumes a lot of energy." She explained. Soon the robots spotted them, and the battle started. Sharp crystals erupted from Amber's tail, as she jumped on a robot, and used them to open it up like a tin can. As the portal opened, Billy accidentally activated Rook's proto-tool, and destroyed the bridge between the two dimensions.

After they destroyed the remaining robots, the plumbers arrived and took Billy and Mazuma in. Amber took the de aging ray and reverted herself and the two boys back to their normal age. "I don't ever want to go trough that again." Said Ben. "Well at least you had a body to match your behavior." Amber said chuckling, while they were heading for Rook's truck.

**Okay guys. I worked VERY HARD on this chapter, and I'm not gonna upload the next chapter if I don't get at least 5 reviews on this one. And if you have any ideas for other chapters, just PM me.**


	9. Chapter 9: Rules Of Engagement

Chapter 9: rules of engagement

I **know this isn't the ACTUAL order of the episodes, but the ideas would only come to me like this. I do not own Ben 10. Wish I did tough.**

One of the jewlery store's windows was shattered, as Fistina ran trough it, holding a golden necklace with huge, pink, blue, purple, and green crystals attached to it. "Seriously, Fistina? What's with the jewel robberies?" Amber asked, standing in front of her, together with Ben and Rook. "Fistina likes pretty things. Like the blue boy." She said, looking at Rook. "Hey! Eyes OFF the Revonnahgander, or I'll turn you into scrap metal." The girl shouted. "MEOW! Cat fight! Come on Rook! Let's grab a popcorn bucket and watch!" Ben said, smirking. "Shut up or I'll tell everyone that you still need rubber sheets!" Amber scolded him. "I-it's a medical condition!" Ben stuttered embarrassed. "Let us focus at the task at hand." Rook told them. "I've got this! I'll just turn into xlr8, and vortex all the air around her, until she can't breathe and faints." Ben said, slamming down on the Omnitrix, and setting his plan in motion. "That will never work Ben! She's in a freaking robot suit! It's got a life sustainment Sistem." The amethyst eyed teen said, making Ben stop. "But this just might." she said, jumping on Fistina's back, and using her claws to cut a small square in the suit, and cut some wires, making it go berserk, The alien's head ejecting, only to be caught by Rook. Amber then smashed the central locomotory panel, to make the suit fall to the ground, paralyzed. "Now that we have it all wrapped up, let's turn Fistina in, and go for a smoothie." The girl said, as she put the necklace back in its shelf, and used one of her powers to repair the damages brought to the area. "Hey! Wait a sec!Isn't that Julie?" Ben asked, looking at a television in an electronics shop. "Why didn't she tell me she was back in town? Hey Fistina, mind if we make a little detour?" "No. Fistina has good view from here." The female said, looking at Rook. " " Ben, we need to-" Rook began, but was cut of by Amber "Forget it. When Ben's got something in mind, there's no turning back. Let's just go and see Julie." The Asian girl was on a tennis field, practicing, while a blonde guy with a French accent was taking photos of her. "As they flew in Rook's ship and located her, the driver was ready to land, but was quickly stopped by Amber. "Land outside the field, and switch to truck mode before we land. We don't want to be making a scene." When Ben entered the field, he was immediately seen by Julie. "Hi Julie. What's up?" "Ben! Hey! I missed you!" "Me too! Why didn't you tell me you were back? Wanna go for a smoothie?" "Oh! Actually, I have some plans with Herve." She said, looking at the blonde. "What do you mean?" "Ben asked confused. "Well he's my new boyfriend, silly" "W-WHAT?! B-but we're already together." "You mean we were. You broke up with me on the phone. Forgot?" "I DIDN'T! I would remember!" "Well apparently no." She said a little bit disappointed. Right then Ester ran inside the building. "Ben! Thank the protons! We need your help! The hot spot is being attacked!" As they got in the truck, Julie saw Amber. "Hey! You must be Julie Yamamoto. Ben's girlfriend." "I was actually, but not anymore. And YOU are?" "Amber Reynolds. A friend of Ben's." "No time for introductions! Someone's attacking the hot spot!" Ben said, getting in the truck. "Okay then! Let's go!" She agreed.

As they reached the hot spot, they were met by princess Looma Redwind, who was chasing down a Kraaho. "Princess Looma?! What are you doing here?!" Ben asked shocked? "Why, I am here for our wedding, love. And as tradition has it, I need to four things for our wedding: Something conquered, something severed, something bruised, and something blue. Oh! You can be my something blue!" She said, pointing to Rook, and putting him in the bag, before anyone could react. She then grabbed Ester as something conquered, and Fistina's fist as something severed, she also puts in Julie and Herve, and runs off in her ship. "We have to follow them! Come on!" Amber said, as she got in the truck's driver seat, and Ben in the passenger seat. The girl switched to ship mode, but Looma was already out of sight. "Don't suppose you put a tracker on her?" Ben asked. "Don't need to. There's only one place where she would go."

Looma stopped in front of the Tennyson's residence, and knocked at the door. As Sandra opened it, she froze in shock. "Hello, future mother in law. I am Ben's bride, princess Looma Redwind. I have brought to you the four ceremonial offerings." She said, emptying the bag. "Go inside mrs Tennyson. We'll handle her." Amber said from behind the tertramand. As Sandra hid in the house, the girl confronted Looma. "You will pay for making me fight another girl!" Looma shouted, as she rushed towards Amber, and gripped her. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm more powerful than I look. She said, as her eyes started glowing purple, and she pinned the princess to the ground, covering her in crystals to immobilize her. After being defeated, princess Looma was let go and left, considering herself unworthy of Ben.

"Well we wrapped that up quite nicely. Amber said, after she finished healing Looma's former prisoners. "Yeah. But I don't understand. Julie, I didn't break up with you." "I'm sorry Ben. But I'm happy with Herve. He even wrote me a song, when we were at his house. That's when he asked me to be his girlfriend. Amber suddenly narrowed her eyes, in thought. "That sounds romantic. Don't you have it recorded or something? I'd love to hear it." "Sure." Julie said, smiling kindly, as she reached in her bag, and handed the golden haired girl a pink CD. "Thanks! I'll give it back tomorrow." She exclaimed, climbing in the truck, together with her two friends, and headed to HQ, to drop off Fistina.

After finishing their they drove to Amber's apartment. When they arrived, she climbed out of the truck. "Could you guys come with me? We might need to go to one last place for tonight." As they entered Amber's perfectly tidy bedroom, she took something that looked like a tape recorder from on of the many shelves, and played the CD on her laptop.

"When I think about you,  
I feel feelings so deep  
I'm tossing and turning,  
And you know I'm losing sleep

And I know I'm going crazy,  
When I look into your eyes,  
Just listen to this song,  
And you'll be hypnotai-ai-ai-zed."

Amber replayed it, but this time, she recorded it, using the device in her hand. "Now let's see if this song contains something more than just normal lyrics. This scanner can identify subliminal messages in songs." As she pushed the 'play' button, the scanner started playing an entirely different song.

"You are now under my control,  
Your mind is mine."

The two males were shocked. Then Amber started explaining: "He used this song to insert a memory of you and Julie breaking up in her mind. We have to find Julie. I can make the scanner emit a sound that will disrupt the subliminal signal and help her recall what actually happened. "What are we waiting for?!" Ben shouted, and rushed towards Rook's truck.

Julie and Herve were at fruits and smoothies, enjoying their delicious beverages. When suddenly, they suddenly saw the three agents stop in front of the store. "What's going on?" The raven haired girl asked. "Oh nothing important. We analyzed Herve's song, and here's what we found." Amber said, as she replayed the subliminal message. "W-WHAT?! Herve! Did you do that?!" Julie asked, furious. "Julie. This all never happened." Herve said, as Julie's glare became lifeless, her mind beginning to erased what was currently happening."NOT SO FAST!" Amber exclaimed, as she pressed a blue button on her scanner, making it emit a high pitched sound, snapping Julie out of her stupor. She then remembered everything that happened, including her relationship with Ben, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. "Come on, french boy! Next stop, a cell in plumber HQ!" The super powered girl said, as she handcuffed him, and pushed him in the PROTO-truck.

Ben and Julie went to Mr. Smoothies after Herve put in the cell, leaving Amber and Rook together. They decided to take a walk, but the Revonnahgander couldn't help noticing Amber's worried expression. "Is something bothering you, my gemstone?" He used that name a lot when addressing to her. For him, she was the most precious being in the universe. "The song that Herve used. It's why I arrested him. There is only one species in the entire universe that masters the subliminal messages at such a high level." "What species is that?" "Dragons."

**I'm REALLY SORRY for the long wait you guys. Writer's block strikes again. Anyways, I got the song and hipnotic message idea from gravity falls boyz crazy, so don't sue! Also, I won't be able to post for about two weeks, because I am going to a camp, where they have a 'no electronics' rule, so yeah. Well, hope you liked the twist, please favorite and review, till next time. . PEACE!**


End file.
